1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the packaging of popcorn kernels for popping in a microwave oven, and pertains more specifically to a package which includes a flexible pouch that opens at the proper moment to release at least some of the popped corn into an enclosing paper bag in which the pouch has been placed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various packaging arrangements designed to be placed in a microwave oven in order to develop a desired degree of browning and crisping of the packaged food. Some of the prior packages are intended to be in the form of a flexible bag. Actually, U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,513, granted to James D. Watkins et al on Apr. 5, 1988 for "Flexible Packaging Sheets" suggests various packaging forms, including a flexible bag. A bag made in accordance with the teachings of the alluded to patent does not possess a self-opening capability. Also, the bag, as well as other forms of packaging illustrated in said patent, are relatively costly to fabricate.
International application No. PCT/AU88/00179 filed on Jun. 7, 1988 and published on Dec. 15, 1988 titled "Microwave Interactive Package" discloses a polyester plastic film having a microwave interactive metallic layer deposited over its entire surface, the interactive layer being bonded to a layer of kraft paper and the side of the plastic opposite its interactive layer having a temperature resistant adhesive applied thereto. When fabricated into a three-dimensional package, the adhesive is intended to prevent opening of the package along the seams when the adhesive is employed. In other words, it is principally intended that the seam remain intact and that the "hot tack" of the adhesive be sufficiently high to overcome any tendency for the seam to open. While it is planned that one or both ends of the package be severed to open them, it is recognized that the thermoplastic adhesive could have such a poor "hot tack" that either or both ends of the package could be made to open during the microwave heating period. Such an opening technique, not being correlated with heat, time and pressure, renders the package unsuitable for popping popcorn. Also, inasmuch as the interactive or susceptor layer encompasses the entire food item, typically meat pie, sausage roll, pizza or the like, the heat generated by that portion of the interactive layer that overlies the food item would produce scorching of the popped kernels if used to pop popcorn, a result totally unacceptable to the consumer of popcorn.
Hence, a need exists for a package that includes a flexible pouch and encompassing enclosure in which the pouch is contained, the pouch possessing a self-opening capability so that at least some of a food product within the pouch is released into the encompassing enclosure when the package is sufficiently heated in a microwave oven.